The Struggle to Stand Again
by bandcrazy01
Summary: What do we know happened after Ruby's death? Other than Julius charging Bast to protect his family, the Fausts taking custody of Sadie, and Julius having to keep mobile with his son? This was a quick idea of what happened in-between.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I started writing this for ideas for The World in the Eyes of Amos Kane and ended up pretty much making even more parts to it. I'll still add pieces of this to the original fanfic, but I figured I'd post this up too.**

**What do we know happened after Ruby's death? Other than Julius charging Bast to protect his family, the Fausts taking custody of Sadie, and Julius having to keep mobile with his son? This was a quick idea of what happened in-between, which is just a few days time period.**

-Amos Kane-

Never did I suspect to find him in such a state. Nevertheless, there he was, rain soaking him to the bone as he peered back at me. Honestly, I could barely recognize him, his eyes told of complete destruction of his mind. I finally cleared my throat after a few seconds. "Julius, w-what are you doing here?" I struggled to even ask.

"Is it okay if I spend the night here?" He asked quickly, eyes darting around him out of nervousness.

"Uh, yeah. This is your home too, I never kicked you out-" I stopped as I took in a slight tremble of his lips. "Get in here before you catch a cold." I opened the door further and shoved my brother in.

Once I closed the door, he peered around the Great Room, absorbing the environment again. I suppose it would take a while to adjust to if it had been seven years since you have been in it last. "Make yourself at home; I'll see what I have for you to change into," I offered as I went about going upstairs.

He quickly turned to me, looking like a complete wreck. "Please don't leave," his voice pleaded, making me hesitate on the second step.

I took him in again, not only was he completely drenched, but he was filthy. His slacks had a thick layer of mud coating it; his button down blue shirt clung to his chest as if it was trying to be part of him. It was not so much his appearance that worried me; his expression killed the idea of leaving him for a minute.

"Yeah, okay," I gave in, taking the step down again.

A light of gratefulness lifted his depressed look for a second as he sat down on the couch. I will have to go about cleaning the mess he is making later; right now, I needed to help the biggest mess in the room.

I restrained myself from asking immediately, dying to know what was bringing rare tears down my brother's face as he buried his head into his hands. I sat beside him though, waiting patiently for him to start. We sat in silence for ten minutes, which made me uncomfortable because I didn't know how to go about this situation.

"Amos," Julius finally spoke up, "did it hurt this bad for you?"

I gave my brother a confused look. "What are you talking about?" I spoke softly, unsure I really wanted to know.

"Losing Caroline?" He finally faced me, his eyes irritated by his breakdown.

My eyes widened to shock. "What happened?" I demanded, knowing it probably wasn't the best way to approach the question, but I needed to know.

Julius slumped against the couch, head hung in guilt as I waited for him to answer, containing myself from demanding too much. "We did it, planned it out and everything," his voice waivered to each word, threatening to unleash another crying session. "Managed to get Carter and Sadie to bed early, and then packed everything for London. You should have seen her, she was anxious. She told me we would be going against the Chief Lector, but her eyes told me we needed to. She didn't say anything about sacrificing herself, didn't prepare me for it. Not even a last word-" He choked as he continued, hands shaking as his eyes watered again.

It was starting to piece together, my own eyes threatening to cry as well to such a loss. I wondered what exactly they were doing, especially if it went against Iskandar, but I held back from asking. It did not matter at the moment; my brother came here for a reason. However, another thought bore at me before I could let it rest. "Do you have someone watching the kids?"

His right hand clenched into a fist as he nodded. "I couldn't go there, Amos. They'll ask, I-I can't look at them and say it-"

I stopped him short as I wrapped my right arm around him, placing it on his right shoulder. In response, he leaned his head against my shoulder, crying out of hysterics. I closed my eyes and sighed, gently rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

"Thank you," Julius sobbed out. "Thank you for understanding."

"That's what little brothers are for."


	2. Chapter 2

-Amos Kane-

He didn't tell me who would be opening the door, but I could see easily through her glamor when she welcomed me in. "I'm here to pick up the kids," I started swiftly, ready to fight her if need be.

"Oh, may I ask your relation?" She started, taking in my tension.

I scanned the living room of the Kane home before facing her. "Uncle," I spoke harshly, wondering if Julius knew he had asked a Goddess of Cats to babysit.

"_Oh_, yes, sorry," she quickly eased off with a small smile. "Julius told me about you. Amos, right?"

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to try acting friendly with you. I suggest you run off now, I'll take care of things from here."

Her posture straightened a little more. "I realize that this is a tense moment for your family, but you shouldn't treat strangers like that-"

"I can see through your little disguise, Bast."

She froze, than gave me a nervous laugh. "Oh, an actual uncle then?"

"No, I'm just a kidnapper," I rolled my eyes out of irritation. "Now seriously, get out before I find reason to take action."

"As you wish, all magical one," she gave a curtsey before leaving.

I waited until the door closed behind her before sighing. Good thing too, I was not in the mood for fighting. I didn't even want to be here, but I figured it would be best to get them in friendly sight, and it turns out that my worry was for the best. "Carter, Sadie?" I called out.

Sadie was the first to walk into the living room, which erased my irritation completely as I kneeled, taking her into a hug. "Gods, you are getting heavy." I laughed as she wrapped her small arms around my neck as I stood up, holding her up with my hands. "Where's your older brother?" I asked.

She just shrugged, earning a small laugh from me. "You don't know?" I entered the kitchen to find it covered in grilled cheese and cat food. "Well, did that strange woman do this?" I asked now, knowing the answer anyways.

Sadie smiled, "Aunt Kitty," she spoke in agreement before snuggling her head into my neck.

_Aunt Kitty, of course, she would go for family relation_. I completely dismissed it again as I continued looking for the seven-year-old. "Oh Carter, where are you?" I sang out, hoping he would pop his head out sometime soon, I really didn't like the idea of leaving Julius by himself any longer than necessary.

No response, which Sadie decided to help by calling her brother's name out as well, earning another laugh from me. Unfortunately, she reminded me far too much of my sister-in-law. "Okay, looks like Carter wants to make things difficult," I continued as I kneeled again. "You want to start packing for me?"

"Where we going?" She asked, blue eyes sparkling with interest.

I sighed and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her right ear. "You're going to live at my place for a little while."

She clapped out of excitement. "Cool!" She immediately rushed upstairs to her room.

Yeah, wish I could feel the same way. I stood up and took in the mess in the kitchen again. I shook my head in disgust and entered the dining room to find Carter peering back at me, sitting at the table as if waiting for him to grow another year older. "Hey Carter, why didn't you answer me?" I asked as I slowly approached him.

"I wasn't sure who you were," came his reply as he jumped down from the chair and attacked me with a hug as well.

"What? You don't know your Uncle Amos?" I teased.

Carter laughed. "I know you!" He defended as I ruffled my right hand through his curly brown hair.

"Good, guess what?" I started, trying to sound excited.

"What?" Eagerness in his tone.

"You and Sadie are going to spend a few nights at my place. Is that cool or what?" I continued.

He had the same reaction as Sadie. Oh, bless the ignorance of the youth. "What about Mom and Dad?" He asked.

I restrained myself from breaking my expression. "Your Dad is waiting for us in New York…" I struggled to even think of what to say about Ruby. "So, go get packed, okay?"

He nodded and rushed up the stairs as well, leaving me downstairs as I struggled to contain myself. My hands started shaking, restraining myself from breaking down. I could see why he did not come back; there was no way he could possibly keep under control around them. Thinking about it made me hope Khufu was keeping a good eye on him for me.

Ten minutes passed and Sadie called for me. I walked up the stairs to find she had a red backpack and a small pink suitcase packed up. I grabbed both from her before she could even think of going down the stairs with them. "Let's help your brother pack then," I gestured her to follow me to his room.

She entered first and approached Carter, "Gosh, you're a turtle!"

I watched Sadie pretty much torture her brother with little remarks, earning angry retorts from him as they finished packing, another backpack and small suitcase. "Is that it? Anything you two can think of that we may need?" I asked as I followed them down the stairs.

"Is Mom coming back here?" Carter asked me.

My eyes saddened, holding back from crying as I took in their eager expressions. "You two want to write her a note before we go?" I suggested.

Sadie cheered to the idea, Carter simply nodded. I set the baggage at the door and snatched a small notepad and pen from an end table, handing it to Carter. "Will she see this when she gets back?" Sadie asked me out of curiosity.

"Yes, there's no way that she will miss it," I smiled and watched them write their best on the pad of paper.

_Gods Ruby, you made this difficult._ I watched as the two finished it up, writing X's and O's until it filled the remainder of the page completely. Then Carter struggled to tear the page off the pad. Sadie ran to the door to pull her backpack on, excited to their new little adventure. Carter finally managed to get it separated, and then handed the page and pen to me. "Want to add anything?" He asked.

I smiled in reply, "Nope, this is from you and Sadie. My handwriting will just ruin it, trust me."

He didn't believe me, which I just laughed and pointed to the coffee table. "She'll see it right when she comes in if you leave it there," I continued.

Carter nodded and placed it on the table, making sure it would be facing towards the door. "Okay, we ready?" I asked again, standing from the couch.

"Yep, let's go!" Sadie cheered, opening the front door as Carter rushed to grab his backpack.

I watched them head out onto the porch as I grabbed the suitcases. "Be careful on those stairs," I instructed as I watched Sadie ignore me and jump down them anyways, thankfully not harming herself.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning to see the coffee table again, eyes watering. "I'll try to keep them grounded," I promised before closing the door.

"Come on Uncle Amos! We'll miss the boat!" Sadie complained as she stood impatiently by the rental.

I closed my eyes for a second and smiled anyways as I opened them again. "We're not running late. We have a whole two hours before the plane boards." I corrected as I walked down the concrete stairs, unlocking the car.

Everything went smoothly from there, no issues with the plane or our luggage. Once I got the kids situated, I promptly sat in the outer seat, Carter taking the middle. Sadie immediately went to her cd player, coloring to keep her distracted during the trip, Carter just taking in his surroundings.

"Will Mom come to New York once she sees the note?" Carter snapped me out of my faze.

I turned to see his eyes give me somewhat of a worried look. "Unfortunately no, she has things she has to attend to first," I struggled to say.

Thankfully, Carter left it at that. My mind drifted back to the wreck Julius was in last night. He didn't sleep, but he stayed in the Great Room as I did. Awkward, but he stated he gave me the couch once he noticed.

My eyes drifted over the kids again, wondering how they will actually take the news once it is out. Honestly, I don't think I want to be around when it occurs. Lying to them was hard enough as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

-Amos Kane-

Julius instantly greeted us as I opened the door, both Kane kids rushing to him and attacking him on the couch with hugs. I smiled, taking in his red eyes as I closed the door behind me, setting the suitcases beside the coat rack. "I missed you two, you know that?" Julius whispered as they curled themselves into him.

"But Dad, you were only gone a day," Carter pointed out.

"That's how much I love you two," Julius continued, resting his head gently on top of Carter's, his right hand bringing Sadie closer as he closed his eyes.

I watched for a moment and decided to leave them be, heading to the library. Khufu had followed my set instructions, keeping in the library with Philip sitting on the stone table as his shabti self. "Hey, thanks for keeping an eye on him," I threw a pack of Oreos at him, which he snatched easily from the air. "Just keep out of the kids' sight, alright?"

He just grunted in acknowledgement, munching on a cookie as I left, locking the door behind me. I froze to seeing the kids rushing upstairs, Julius smiling and stopped as he took me in. "Um, Amos, I didn't tell you what happened-" He suddenly started, keeping his voice low.

I waved it off with my right hand. "I think I got the idea," I peered back at his brown eyes.

Julius looked ready to have another breakdown, but sighed in an attempt to keep himself composed, "Thank you."

"You realize that your in-laws will need to know?" I continued.

He gave a weak smile before nodding, turning his gaze to the stairs. "Where did she go?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, knowing whom he was talking about. "Don't know; you know I've never been a cat person."

He nodded as he laughed a bit. Then silence for a minute, which I nervously approached the next subject. "When are you telling them?" I lowered my eyes to the floor as I asked this, recalling their gazes when she was mentioned.

He sighed, peering back at me, but I refused to connect. "Soon, can't keep a lie, not about this."

"The actual truth or the cover?" I finally faced him.

He hesitated, "You know what's going to happen, Amos."

I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply before opening. "Anything I can help with, don't hesitate, alright?"

His expression fell now, "You've done _a lot_ as it is-"

"If I could change the world, Julius, it would be so that families don't get tone apart like this," I continued, a little hostile thanks to emotions. "Anyways, I need to cool off-"

Julius smiled, "Just do whatever you need to. You can just ignore us. I'll keep us quiet so we're not-"

My right eyebrow rose in reply. "I wouldn't offer space in our home if I didn't want company."

That just seemed to make his expression fall again, "It's not ours anymore, I moved out-"

"Ugh, I'm not explaining this to you again; just accept it as it is," I waved off as I headed upstairs.

I walked past the first two rooms on the second floor, seeing Carter and Sadie getting situated. I only paused for a second, and then continued down the hall to the last room. Locking it behind me, I caught myself leaning against the door.

I knew. The Per Ankh will speak against Julius, and he no longer has ground towards keeping them. Ruby is gone; he is a single parent of two powerful kids. Worse, Ruby sacrificed herself for a cat.

"I hope you truly had a reason behind it Ruby, otherwise you're driving your family mad," I whispered, keeping myself from crying again.


	4. Chapter 4

-Amos Kane-

The Fausts were quick; they didn't even wait for Julius to say anything. They showed up at the warehouse the day after I brought the kids, demanding custody of Sadie. Worse, the Per Ankh was supporting them. I was hoping to protest it, offer to help Julius with them. However, the nightmare came swiftly over us, and we still kept it in silence around the kids.

Sadie was coloring again, Carter learning the rules of basketball from his father. I frowned, a little agitated that the kids were still being left in the dark. I understood the toll, but wasn't it easier to tell sooner than later?

After explaining dribbling, Carter brought up the unspoken topic. "Does Mom know basketball too?"

A perfect time for me to escape, except Julius knew I was there the entire time. He faced me, eyes asking me such a dark question. I froze, my nerves panicking as to why he would even turn to me for help on it. I didn't have a wife die on me; she was just a crush and close friend. "That's up to you," I spoke aloud, earning confused looks from the kids.

Julius sighed, closing his eyes as if searching his mind for the best way to go about it. "Sadie, Carter, I have some news."

"Yeah?" Sadie perked up; driving her eyes to her father rather than the book she had been attacking for two days now.

A rock formed in his throat, he was seeing the same look I was getting back in LA. "It's about Mom," he struggled to continue.

"Is she coming over?" Carter wondered, making it harder for Julius to continue.

"No, Carter… In fact, we won't be seeing her again." Julius was starting to tense, where he would usually get defensive and dodge the uncomfortable topic, but it needed to be done.

"Um, why?" Sadie asked, and then took a glance towards me in about the same state.

My eyes saddened, seeing Julius bow his head, looking away from their expectant eyes. "Ruby- I mean your Mom- is currently in a deep state of sleep." I started, hoping he will pick it up so I don't have to be left dropping the bomb.

Carter peered up at me, worry in his eyes. They're not stupid, all that is needed is crumbs to let them put the pieces together. "Why?" Sadie asked.

Julius finally looked up, eyes on his kids. "There was a car accident…" he trailed off, leaving the rest to their imagination as they faced him again.

"Will Mom wake?" Sadie prodded, which was the final signal for me to leave.

I took the last step upstairs to overhear three separate cries. I inhaled sharply, keeping my composure when I noticed eyes on me. Gold eyes, peering back at me from the window, looking miserable. Anyone would assume it was from the rain, the cat was looking for shelter. But I knew better, and I wasn't about to feel pity towards her guilt.

I approached and closed the grey curtains, concealing the view from her. "You're lucky, stop pushing it," I snarled, hoping she heard it through the glass as I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

-Julius Kane-

Amos helped me get them back into their rooms, all four of us not wanting to eat anything once I broke down finally, telling them the flake of a story. Our grandfather's clock, ironically being a 'grandfather clock', chimed midnight as Amos and I drifted to the Great Room again. Maybe it was habit, when we had nothing to do, go to the Great Room. Unsettling silence as none of us sat down, just taking in the room again.

I jumped to Amos' sharp inhale, facing me. "You said she didn't speak about what would happen, but what did she say that made you help?"

My mouth turned dry as I took in his expression, puzzled and demanding of answers. "Her vision, Amos. That's all I needed-"

"The one about magicians needing to join hands with the Gods?" Amos rolled his eyes, still standing in denial to the thought. "That's all it took, Julius?" He scorned quickly.

My eyes narrowed now, not taking kindly to his old-fashioned thinking. "I believe her; you are stepping on glass for not accepting it."

"Well, the theory about his escaping might come true now, seeing as you pulled _Bast_ out." Amos' right hand clenched. "What do you plan to do next? Release Sekhmet perhaps? Maybe _she_ can knock him back into the Duat herself-"

"I don't appreciate your tone," I finally snapped.

"Nor do I take too kindly to you tearing your family apart like this!" He snapped, taking a step back as he loosened his fist, trying to keep calm.

"You shouldn't get in the middle of this-" I insisted now.

"Oh what, am I suddenly not included in your family now?" Amos snarled.

My eyes saddened now, recalling what he had said last night. How could he think of it like that? "I'd rather you don't get caught up in the consequences. You're my brother, Amos, how can you stand there and think otherwise?"

He struggled to keep calm, tearing away from my eyes as he looked ready to cry. "I wonder sometimes what your definition of family actually is, Julius."

My hands formed quickly into fists. "Oh yeah, and what do you know?" I snapped.

Tense silence between us, Amos still refused to look back at me. "I told you already, she didn't say she was going to sacrifice herself."

"You couldn't just refer to me beforehand?" His voice cracked, hesitating to face me. "I never thought that your lack of researching would actually _kill_ someone."

There it was, I froze as I took in his words. He shook his head and left for the veranda, which I didn't dare follow for I knew now what was bothering him. My hands loosened, recalling the San Francisco Incident far too easily.

He blamed himself, and it didn't matter how much we said otherwise. He pretty much tortured himself by reading heavily into possession books, anything and everything he could get his hands on. It took two weeks for him to finally unlock the door to his room, but he never returned to the way he was. When he talked, it had some relation to Caroline's death, or the books he was reading.

Those damn books, they spoke of solutions so clearly that it didn't help Ruby and I to get him out of his depression. He buried himself in guilt by reading them, and it reflected when he told us about them at times. I even made plans to break into his room and set the pages on fire individually, but Ruby simply locked me in the library that night.

He had hoped I wouldn't have made the same mistake. But I did, I jumped into the situation without knowing the possible consequences. And she's gone, left without a last word to give. Left me with just a Goddess to comfort me at the moment.

My hands shook as I sat on the couch now, closing my eyes to calm down. Doing my best to dissolve the image of her evaporating into the light. The fear clearly written in Carter and Sadie's expressions, all of it.

It's downright impossible to pull off. Ruby was my entire world, everything I did I had done for her. Carter and Sadie entered our lives, and I found myself juggling to keep all three happy. Now… I just don't see how I can pull through without my blue-eyed wife.


	6. Chapter 6

-Amos Kane-

Julius entered, earning attention from all three of us as he just shook his head, going upstairs immediately. I shook my head in response as Carter slumped, Sadie staring at the stairs as if that would be enough to get him to come back down.

Today was the verdict on custody of Sadie. His reaction told me what it was. You can't fight the Per Ankh and expect to win, especially in the world outside of magician life. What Iskandar says, goes.

Carter turned to me now, as if knowing I had the answers to their father's strange behavior. I sighed and pulled the two into a hug. "Don't say anything unless told to, okay?" I whispered, which both nodded in agreement.

He stayed put in his old room. I restrained myself from going up there to chew him out, distracting myself with my nephew and niece. "When are we going back to LA?" Sadie asked.

Carter didn't answer, he didn't know what to think. I sighed, handing them their dinner before sitting down myself. "Carter, Sadie," I hesitated to speak. "There has been a court trial recently on custody."

"A what?" Sadie perked up.

"It's to decide who watches over the two of you now. Seeing as your mother is gone, that makes your father a single parent," I continued.

Carter grew defensive now, "I'm staying with Dad!"

I gave him a small smile, "You don't need to worry about that Carter. However, Sadie, you will be living with your grandparents."

"In Big-Old-England?" She sang the name out.

Carter's eyebrows furrowed. "Why is Sadie going to be in London?"

"Because Julius can only take care of one of you," I hesitated to speak.

"What?" Both shot me wild looks.

"He loves both of you, but your grandparents are insisting to take Sadie. They went to court over it, and it's been decided." My voice lowered as I took in the shocked expressions they shot at each other.

"So, Carter will be home with Dad?" Sadie asked after a minute of silence.

"That hasn't been decided yet," I knew already but I figured I wouldn't completely tear them down. "Anyways, you two should look on the bright side of this. No more fighting each other. You can go live your lives in peace without your sister or brother bothering you."

Sadie smirked now, "Or slowpokes."

Carter saw through my words though, he _is_ going to be eight next week. "Your father will make sure to visit Sadie with you Carter. It's not like you two will never see each other," I reassured.

"I can't wait, this will be awesome!" Sadie cheered as Carter shifted some mashed potatoes around with his fork.

* * *

I managed to get the two into their rooms after dinner. Carter still hadn't lighten up, and it obviously irritated him that Sadie was so ecstatic about it. I saw him glaring at me after I locked the door to her room.

I sighed and kneeled, which his eyes lowered to the floor, hands in tight fists. "Carter, you can get as mad as you want towards me. Just promise you won't direct it towards Sadie."

"I'm not mad, Uncle Amos," Carter started harshly, "not at you."

I digested that, "Why are you mad at him?"

Carter finally faced me, upset rather than pissed off. "If he knows she is going away, why isn't he spending time with us?"

That was the question that made me want to kick down the door. But I smiled in understanding and pulled him into a hug, which he finally relaxed in response. "Your Dad has a strange way of dealing with things, Carter. He thinks he has to be strong, that everyone needs to see him as confident."

"He's hiding from us?" Carter concluded.

"No, he has absolutely _no_ reason to hide from you," I corrected quickly. "He's hiding from himself."

"So…" Carter pulled away with a step back, considering my words. "You think I might get him to stop it?"

I laughed a little to that. "Carter, I've been trying for years. If you can pull it off, I'll personally reward you, okay?"

That seemed to finally lighten his mood. "But for now, it's curfew. Get some good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Carter willingly entered his room, which I locked the door behind him. Then slowly made my way down the hall. I told myself to skip past his room; pretend nothing was odd about it. But a nagging feeling told me to peek in and make sure he's at least still alive.

I tested the doorknob first to see he had indeed locked it. But that's an easy fix, I whispered the word as the doorknob clicked into compliance. Then slowly opened the door, taking in the occurring scene.

Julius froze as they peered back at me, but she just simply smiled a greeting. "Isn't there more I can do?"

"Yes, you can go ahead and get out of here." I snapped, mentally preparing myself to pull my staff out of the Duat. "What are you doing bringing her in?"

"Asking her to protect Sadie is what," he snapped, standing up as he looked ready for a fight as well.

Bast's right eyebrow rose. "Okay boys, no need to fight over this," she attempted to ease the ongoing threats being exchanged in our glares. "You two are brothers; don't you think enough blood has been shed?"

"She'll be safe with them, Julius. I _highly_ doubt anyone will be interested in harming Sadie-" I continued, ignoring the leopard print woman's hiss.

"I'm not going to be there to make sure of that, Amos," his tone remained even.

"No one is going to be interested in kidnapping a non-magician girl!" I continued, slamming the door behind me to make sure the kids can't hear the ensuing fight.

"How sure are you of that?" Julius' eyes narrowed, right hand flexing as if itching to pull his staff out.

"I'm not, but I _do_ know that the cat will just aggravate it," I continued. "And by the way, I _told_ you to keep away." My gaze turned to her, to find out she had turned back into her host, cocking her head as she purred.

Julius shook his head at her as well. "That's right, aggravated it," Julius scorned.

"Get her out, _now_!" I snapped, anger powering my every move.

"She will be, I'm planning to give her as a going away present for Sadie." Julius faced me again, a little calmer. "Amos, let me have _something_ out of this mess."

My anger broke, relaxing my hands. "The least you could have done today was spend time with your kids. Do you know what it looks like in their point of view?"

"Like I'm a heartless asshole?" Julius offered quickly. "Ever thought that I might be?"

I snarled as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, you've been thoroughly warned. _She_ had better be out of here by the time Sadie is, or I will take action. Moreover, you need to think of how you are going to explain your fugitive status to your son tomorrow. Oh, and pray that no one senses her around, I'm not going to restrain the Per Ankh."

I immediately turned to the door to find the cat rubbing against my right ankle, still purring. "Yeah yeah, the next time I see _you_, I will personally set you on fire," I snarled down at her before opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

-Carter Kane-

Uncle Amos huffed in annoyance at the front door, turning to face Dad. Dad frowned and quickly turned to face Sadie. "Sadie, I have something for you."

Sadie's bright blue eyes sparkled in recognition. "Really? What is it?"

I don't know if I had imagined it, but it looked as if Amos tensed as Dad went to a nearby closet pulling a small grey pet carrier out. In the excitement, Sadie quickly opened it and pulled out a cat, golden fur with black spots. I swear it looked like a leopard kitten, which my eyes nearly popped out of my head to the sight.

"Dad, she's so soft!" Sadie snuggled the cat in her arms.

"Why don't you give her a name?" Dad encouraged, Amos made a move to disappear again.

Sadie thought for a moment, "Muffin."

A snort sounded from the doorway, Gramps shaking his head in disapproval as Gran gave a halfhearted smile anyways. "Come on Sadie, we have a _long_ trip to London," Gran spoke motherly towards her, which sounded odd.

Dad sighed, brown eyes took in Sadie again as she continued to pet the cat. "I'll make sure Carter and I see you, alright?"

She was too focused on her excitement to take in the torment in his eyes. "Here, let's put Muffin back in her carrier," Dad suggested.

Sadie nodded and put the cat back in, locking the cage before Dad handed it to Gramps. Both seemed to have made a strong position not to enter Uncle Amos' house even though he had left the door open. Gramps took the suitcase and backpack Dad handed him and headed to the taxi waiting for them.

"Sadie," Dad stopped her with a small reach for her right shoulder, making her turn to face him again.

"Dad?" A hint of curiosity finally struck her.

He pulled her into a hug, as if stating he wasn't planning to let her go. "No matter what, I love you. Please remember that." His tone sobbed as Sadie's arms gently wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too Daddy," Sadie replied with a smile.

He struggled to loosen his grip, Grans lightly tapped Sadie's left shoulder to gain her attention again. "You ready honey?"

She nodded shooting a smile my way. "I'll see you guys when you come to visit!" Sadie left before I could say anything, Gramps slamming the door.

Dad looked hurt by the door blocking the sight of her. Maybe he was contemplating shredding it, though I doubt Amos would be very happy about it. A minute passed of this stare down with the door when he faced me. "So, Carter," Dad tried to work his tone to sound happy, "what would you like for dinner tonight?"

* * *

We both went through a list of choices and managed to narrow it down to pancakes. Dad had wormed that choice in, I never really thought of them as a dinner thing, but he offered and I gladly took it. I watched as he flipped the flapjacks in the kitchen, humming out some jazzy tune.

Then a familiar sound emanated from upstairs, a saxophone serenading towards the river. Dad paused and smiled for a second, deciding he was done humming along. "Who is that?" I asked.

"_That_ would be your uncle," he announced proudly.

"He plays saxophone?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's a great stress releaser. And he's good at it, like a lot of other things…" His voice trailed into his thoughts before suddenly clearing his throat. "Anyways, Carter, do you want syrup?"

That was kind of considered a dumb question, which I smiled towards him. He laughed and realized how stupid it actually sounded. "Never mind, how many do you want exactly?" He continued, putting four on a plate.

"That's good," I peered at the plate eagerly.

He applied butter to them and handed me the plate and syrup bottle. I quickly went to drowning my fluffy pancakes in the sticky solution. Dad continued pouring batter onto the griddle. I finally stopped with the syrup to see I succeeded in making my plate into a lake, Dad laughing in amusement. "You can eat it in here, just don't tell your uncle about it, alright?"

I paused for a moment, watching Dad return to humming, trying his best to match the saxophone's notes. Dad isn't the relaxed type, Mom always was. She had Sadie and I pretty much breaking rules behind Dad's back. He was always strict, keeping to how proper we should act. When you eat, you had better be at the dining table. _This_ was a big no that he was suddenly accepting.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask, earning his attention as he abruptly stopped humming again.

He swallowed, as if considering how to say it right. "Carter, my little man, we are a team. We are going to have to leave soon, and we won't be going home. You'll have to trust me, and I'll have to apply the same amount of trust on you. We have each other, and we'll get through this if we remember that. Do you understand?"

I froze, trying to make sense out of what he was saying. "W-We're _not_ going home?"

"There's going to be a lot of changes, and we will have to adjust to it," Dad continued. "But if you can stick with me, we can pull through it."

It's not like I can say no, can I? Knowing Dad, he'll stick to his plans no matter what. "What will we be doing then?" I asked, caving in to interest.

"Well," he thought for a moment. "I think we will take a trip to Seattle. I have a friend there that will give us a place to stay for a little while. Plus I have to do some research, she can help with that." His eyes suddenly drifted to the doorway, "Hey Amos, you want some pancakes?"

I quickly turned to see Amos shooting me a curious look, not saying a word towards me eating in the kitchen though. Actually, I think Uncle Amos is pretty relaxed compared to Dad. "No, thanks for the offer though." Amos' eyes returned to Dad as he replied. "I'm surprised you managed to get it to work. I'm pretty sure that-"

Dad shot him a warning in his expression, quickly making Amos shut up. "Would you like some coffee then?" Amos offered my Dad now. "Seeing as you insisted on breakfast for dinner."

"How about a bottle of vodka?" Dad snorted towards him.

Amos quickly frowned to that. "You know I don't store alcohol here-"

"I was joking Amos, cool it." Dad flipped the newly formed pancakes.

Uncle Amos let a small snarl out before facing me, calming down as I work on my second pancake. "So Carter, you're going to be eight soon, you excited?" Amos suddenly changed the subject.

I nodded, taking a bite of sugary fluff. Dad's eyes gave way to sadness again, then quickly glared at his brother. "You maybe want to pitch some ideas for your Dad? I noticed you've gotten pretty fond of the Lakers recently," Amos continued anyways.

Not really, I only pretended because it seemed to bring a smile to Dad's face. And as it is, that seemed to be all I really wanted now, for him to be happy. So I simply nodded, swallowing the buttery bite. "You better get to making that coffee," Dad spoke a little harshly towards Uncle Amos now.

Instead of getting defensive or even mad in general, Amos sighed and quickly attended to the coffee machine. Amos is weird that way; he rarely steps in Dad's way. He always finds a way to disappear, and it sometimes even bothers Dad when he does it. He rarely fights against Dad too, which is odd seeing as Mom always did and would proceed to apologize to Sadie and I for witnessing it. Or maybe he's more about keeping their arguments away from us, for I did happen to hear a small portion of the fight they had last night.

"Oh shoot, I don't even remember how to operate this thing anymore," Amos grumbled as he observed it a little longer.

Dad rolled his eyes and took a step toward the machine, switching it on. "Does that help?"

Amos shot him a sheepish grin in reply. "What do you know; we have a brainiac in the house tonight."

"Don't get excited or anything," Dad continued.


	8. Chapter 8

-Julius Kane-

I caught myself peering across the river, taking in the details of Manhattan. My head raced, recalling some of the last minute things Ruby had spoken before the summoning. A good portion of it was blurred, I didn't know it would be the last time I saw her. But there was something that had stuck out, and it wasn't exactly something I was happy about.

_The Good King must come back…_

My right hand clenched, wanting to punch a wall to the idea. The only 'Good King' happened to be the oldest of the Demon Days, and I was starting to believe he wasn't that 'good' in the first place. And even _if_ he was so grand as they say, why is it that I have to look into resurrecting him from the depths of the Duat?

I finally slammed the book closed; a copy of a text Amos insisted he had to keep after our constant researching on the Red Lord thirteen years ago. "There _has_ to be some other way…" I muttered under my breath.

All the book read was Osiris' legendary past, and it was pretty descriptive when it came towards his brother cutting him up into fourteen pieces and whatever else he did to torture him. And let me tell you, it's a great warning about little brothers. Though I _highly_ doubt Amos will ever consider the things the Red Lord had done.

What irritated me the most about the thought happened to be the fact that it would completely destroy the effort my brother had put into banishing them in the first place. Once word of them escaping the Duat got out, Iskandar had immediately turned to our trio. In reply, Desjardins made sure we researched as much as possible on the Demon Days. I honestly didn't pay that much attention, it got to the point that everything Amos and Michel said went in one ear and out the other. I think we studied the topic to death compared to everything else, which actually says a lot seeing as our family made sure everyone knew of Narmer's story.

Anyways, someone reported a suspicious seventeen-year-old wandering Nevada. We went to investigate to end up having a classic showdown with the grinning freak. It seemed like a losing fight, I was getting exhausted with my companions as the God just laughed.

In the mist of giving up, Amos immediately urged us to keep him distracted. Apparently, he had been studying beyond the stories and came upon what was supposedly 'considered a theory'. I don't remember how it went, I just remember the panic after the fact. All five were banished, and my fifteen-year-old brother went limp. It took a whole week from him to finally gain consciousness, during which a whole series of drama occurred that to this day I refuse to speak of around him.

I braced my head with my right hand, sighing out of annoyance. I can't see myself doing it, destroying what nearly killed Amos in the first place. Our fight against Set was literally the most famed achievement in the Per Ankh. Not adding the whole undercover assassination we managed to stop dead in its tracks.

I grimaced at the book, deciding I might have to steal it. I didn't like the idea of stealing from my own brother, but I figure he probably won't even miss it. I stood up and quickly slipped it into my bag, zipping it up before I could think it over even further.

A knock sounded on the door, which I immediately slipped my bag under the bed before clearing my throat. "Come in," I urged, certain I hadn't locked it this time around.

The door opened slightly, Amos peeking in as if he figured something dangerous was behind the door. "How about you just come in?" I laughed, opening the door further.

"I had to make sure there wasn't another surprise," Amos admitted dryly, closing the door behind him.

I frowned to that, which he just sighed to ease his nerves. "Like what, exactly? Bast is gone already-"

Amos swallowed, nervously taking in the room. "Well, you have been getting kind of soft compared to the usual wall you build around your emotions."

My eyes narrowed, earning a nervous laugh from him. "Amos," I started coldly, "are you implying that I would go so low as to harm myself?"

He closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly. "Julius, with the intense emotions circulating, I would be surprised if you didn't even feel somewhat guilty." His eyes peered back at me, as if standing on the same plane of understanding.

My eyes widened in realization. "Amos, did you-?" I couldn't even bring myself to ask completely.

He immediately shook his head, shooting me a sad smile. "No, I never pulled through with it. Doesn't mean I didn't consider it though," he whispered, guilt lining his tone.

We stood in silence for a minute. I stood in shock to the thought; I hadn't even let it cross my mind when he kept himself locked in the room. What if he had killed himself? I probably would never have found out.

"Anyways," Amos interrupted my train of thought, "I am curious as to your arrangements."

My eyes relaxed, "What do you mean?"

"Other than running from the House, is what I mean," Amos directed quickly. "You spoke of Ruby's vision, right? So what's the next step in the grand plan of things?"

My blood ran cold. "Uh, well, that's it-"

Amos rolled his eyes now, "I won't report you."

I wish I could just spit it out, but this happens to be the very person I didn't want getting involved. If I could name an annoying trait of Amos Kane, it is most  
certainly his habit of wanting to help. I could probably decorate myself in warning signs and he will still stop to ask questions.

"Julius, I'm already in for it having you stay here as it is," Amos continued due to my silence. "So just spill, let me see if I can aid-"

"That's the thing; I don't want your help," I finally spat out.

He stopped, right eyebrow raised in response. "Just," I nervously rubbed my right hand against the back of my neck, "you don't need to get dragged into this too."

"Is that so?" Amos gave a smile of amusement. "May I point out that I might actually be your only friendly face from the Per Ankh?"

"You're forgetting Kyra," I hastily corrected.

Amos shook his head, "There was a broadcast a few days ago. They plan to question anyone that makes contact with you, then decide if said person is an accomplice or not."

"And when did you plan to tell me this?" I snapped.

"You're lucky I even mentioned it," Amos replied harshly. "I might even get banished for informing you-"

I stopped him before I could hear his rant on the subject, "Okay, I think I got the point."

Amos relaxed a little in reply. "I suppose they plan to visit soon?" I hesitated to ask.

Amos stiffly nodded, "Monsieur Desjardins himself."

I shot him a questioning look now, earning a small smile from my brother. "Let me show you," he gestured me towards my old scrying bowl.

I didn't really see what the bowl could show us, but I followed him anyways as he poured some oil into it. But it reacted oddly, instead of sitting in the bowl, it simply dissolved, as if there was a hidden drain in it. "Uh…"

"It's been like this since the broadcast," Amos continued. "I've tried different spells to counter it, but nothings worked."

It fell into place now; Michel knows how to sneak past the current traps and curses to perform such a spell on the Twenty-First Nome. "Is there anything else going temperamental?" I worried.

Amos laughed to that, "No, that's it. _This_ is his little red flag." He placed the oil back on the shelf behind the bowl.

"How long until he gets here?" I asked, wondering if he even knew that.

Amos tensed, facing me again. "Don't know, could be tomorrow morning for all I know."

Tense silence before Amos cleared his throat. "I don't think he will be on friendly terms, he'll be following Iskandar's orders stiffly now."

I frowned to that, ever since Iskandar informed us of Michel's sudden placement as the Chief Lector's advisor, he had been sticking to the rules, not relenting for a friendly face. "In other words, you're saying I need to hurry up and get out," I summed up for myself.

Amos' expression fell, "Unfortunately, yes. But it's temporary; you can come back once he's gone-"

I waved his offer away with my right hand, Amos shooting me a look as if I had just slapped him instead. "This is your home, Amos. I moved out, I cannot stress that enough. Besides, you'll get caught harboring a fugitive, just pushing your luck-"

"You think I give a damn what they think?" Amos snarled.

I took him in again, seeing stress written in his every move now. "You belong in the House of Life; don't ditch it just because-"

"If they would just back off, _none_ of this would be happening!" Amos continued anyways. "You're on the edge of losing Carter too, Julius."

"And where will he go?" I asked, not sure anyone really knew for that matter. "Obviously the Fausts wouldn't care if he was on the streets!"

"I wouldn't let him do that," Amos reassured.

I sighed, knowing already what that implied. "They'll kill you before you can even say Egyptian Magic."

"You know," Amos started now, "I've been thinking over the whole 'keep them away from magic thing'. Wouldn't it just be better to train them rather than leave them blind? Maybe they can learn to control the whole 'random explosion' thing."

"Good luck explaining that to Iskandar," I spoke angrily.

Amos immediately frowned. "Who said I would tell him?"

I scowled at the idea. "They'll find out just as fast."

Again, the quiet of the room overtook our voices. Amos peered around the room again, as if making sure I wasn't hiding anything from him. "I guess I'll get us out by five," I started to plan out. "I'll have to get Carter to leave his backpack behind, that'll be too much luggage."

I could tell from his expression how conflicted he felt as he faced me again. "Amos, stop it," I finally demanded. "You need to be focused on yourself, alright?"

He let out a weak laugh, sounding torn between crying and rage. "Carter and I will be fine," I continued as he looked away, not really wanting to hear my reasoning.

"Shit Julius, you're asking for the impossible," Amos struggled to admit.

"I appreciate how much you've helped," I shot him a smile that he didn't dare to see as if fearful he would breakdown. "You've risked a lot for us; trust me when I say it hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Stop talking like we won't see each other again," he pleaded, hands clenched into tight fists.

My eyes saddened now, it really was turning out to sound like a goodbye. "How about this," I hesitated to start, an idea forming quickly. "You stay in the Per Ankh and become Chief Lector, fix all the things you dislike. Then I'll come to congratulate you myself, deal?"

"Why should I stay?" He finally faced me. "There's nothing to keep me in their ranks now."

"So no strangers take over our family's mansion?" I offered.

"What a materialistic answer," Amos dismissed quickly.

"How about so I'm not worried about you too?" I caved. "Well, so I'm not even more worried to death," I corrected quickly, knowing I'll still be thinking of home.

He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I'm not the one standing amongst the flames."

"Yes, but you're insisting to set yourself on fire," I continued. "Amos, we shouldn't consider this goodbye. You know just as well as I do that we will probably worry about each other despite our distance. And we will see each other again in the long run, you just have to focus on yourself for me. I'll focus on Carter and I in return."

Silence again, Amos doing his best from lashing out. "Fine," he restrained his tone from sounding upset and failed. "I'll stick around, but only so I can hand you a pardon for this when I do find myself as Chief Lector."


	9. Chapter 9

-Amos Kane-

I didn't sleep, I couldn't. I just stayed in the room for three hours, thinking over everything. Struggling to find some way to help, but it was pretty much dissolved into nothing. In the end, each idea led to possible death upon the Kane family. Why can't I think of something, _anything_ to stop this from continuing? I figured myself to be a good problem solver, but this has just completely stumped me at every possible idea I consider.

All Julius did was accept it. How dare he? He used to be the one pushing for alternatives, _not_ the other way around. And all he could say to me was to watch for myself.

"I hate you Michel," I muttered under my breath, though knowing he had given us a fair warning before showing up. "You're forcing me to kick them out."

Thing is, I was more than willing to stand for them. However, Michel is capable of recruiting help, and that will eventually overthrow any kind of stand we make. Moreover, if we fight the Per Ankh, they will kill. Who would be willing to take Carter in?

The clock read four, and I simply gave up and took a shower. That hadn't helped put my mind at ease, but when do showers ever? Then proceeded to get dressed for the day. I kind of looked familiar in the mirror with the exception of the heavy bags under my eyes.

Sighing, I left the room, finding Julius leaving Carter's room with his son's suitcase in hand and his own bag slung over his shoulder. "Carter's just waking up," he informed me before heading down the stairs.

_He is probably wondering why he can't go back to sleep._ I entered Carter's room anyways to see he had quickly dressed for the day. "Hey Carter," I greeted, which he regarded me with a smile.

"Dad said you were probably sleeping," Carter informed quickly, making sure he had everything before approaching me.

_Oh yeah, because I can totally sleep like the dead under all of this stress._ "I wouldn't allow you two to leave without a goodbye. I'd probably chase you down if I did," I admitted, trying to lighten up the mood. "You look ready to go," I complimented.

Carter nodded in reply, "Yeah, I think Dad's going to need me to keep up with him."

I grinded my teeth to that, it should not have to be like that. It was supposed to be the parents catching up to their kids, wasn't it? "Hey, I want to ask you a favor," I hesitated to start.

Carter gave me an interested look as I kneeled, keeping eye contact. "Will you keep a good eye on your Dad for me?"

Carter simply smiled to that as he nodded. "Make it subtle though, understand? You can't make it obvious, he'll just get defensive."

"Subtle?" He asked, and then I realized he was almost eight and I was throwing complicated words at him.

"You know the term 'under the table'? That's what subtle means."

He nodded in understanding, but his smile was starting to fade. "Alright, give your uncle a hug."

He quickly approached, wrapping his arms just above mine as I gently rested my head on his left shoulder, keeping myself from crying. A light cough made us pull away, Julius smiling down at us from the doorway. "Ready to go Carter?"

Carter nodded as I stood up to let him through the doorway first, following Julius down the stairs. I hesitated to follow, suddenly fighting myself to let them go. Julius had already called a taxi; it was now waiting for the two to get in. Julius gestured Carter in first, which he quickly climbed into the back.

Julius peered back at me as I approached slowly, unsure if I even wanted to say anything. Julius read my actions though and decided to meet me halfway. "So, I hope you're mentally preparing yourself for the big and mean Frenchman," Julius teased, trying his best to keep happy about the situation.

I felt tears rushing out despite my desperate restraint. "You don't know how much I want to tell you to stay."

Julius let out a small laugh. "And deal with me even more? Wasn't it a _goal_ to get away from me a few years back?"

I let out a small laugh for his sake, noting the irony as well. I closed my eyes as they started to race down my face. That's when I found myself trapped in my older brother's arms. I immediately opened my eyes in alarm, and then quickly relaxed as I hugged him back, the tears still pouring.

"I realized that we never really said this, but I want to tell you now," Julius whispered. "I love you."

I laughed to the thought. "Did you think we needed to state it out loud?"

"No, but I want to," Julius admitted.

I smiled to the thought, the tears drying into my skin, "I love you too."

He slowly pulled away, which I took the moment to take him in again. He was certainly acting as if this was the last time we would see each other. It was getting on my nerves, I desperately wanted him to just speak, tell me what he was planning next. "Do me a favor," Julius started, smiling at me as if trying to reassure. "Give them hell for me. Kind of like when that group kidnapped you, remember that?"

I hastily rolled my eyes to that, "Really Julius?"

He laughed to my reaction, "Yeah, I'm being serious."

I shoved my hands into my blue wool jacket. "The Twenty-First Nome is still your home, Julius," I reminded again. "If you need a place to retreat for a while, don't think twice."

He gave me a sad smile before nodding. "I'll see you around then. Oh, and keep your head up."

I smiled to that; it was an old goodbye we used in our group. "You better do the same."

He nodded and turned, entered the bright yellow taxi as an abrupt flash from the roof went off. I grumbled to the thought as I hesitated to enter the mansion again. Michel did the honors of waiting for me on the roof, and he didn't seem all that thrilled to be here either. "Bonjour, monsieur Desjardins. Comment allez-vous?" I greeted immediately, trying to seem friendly.

"Cut the act Amos," Michel grumbled instantly. "You manage to get him out?"

My right hand clenched in response. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"We all know he ran here after his little stunt in London," Michel continued.

"Hmm, then why did they send you? Alone even?" I questioned.

Michel's eyes narrowed in reply, "Is that a threat Amos?"

"Only if you want to interpret it as such," I answered easily.

Tense silence for a minute before Michel decided to calm down. "I decided to pay you a visit, there are rules being considered for you to go by."

My eyes narrowed to the thought. "Rules?"

"As we speak, Carter and Sadie's memory of being here is being erased, that's for your own safety-" Michel started calmly.

"_What_?" I snapped, head throbbing to the thought. "Iskandar himself has stated that such magic is illegal, Michel-"

"It's that or you're labeled an outlaw too," Michel stood his ground. "It's necessary to ensure they don't question your involvement in this years later."

"You are-" I started to raise my voice.

"Watch what you say," Michel interrupted. "I'm already pulling enough strings to get you out of this."

I swallowed back my words, eyes still glaring at him. "During the time which Julius ran from London and this morning, did you see anything suspicious?" Michel started, changing the topic in fear it would spark another retort.

"What do you mean?" I restrained my tone.

"A cat lingering around longer than usual?" Michel narrowed down quickly.

"No, you know I don't take kindly towards cats in general," I reminded. "Why a cat though?"

Michel's eyes hardened, a look that spoke that we both knew why. "Where is she?"

"Something about Brazil, I wasn't paying attention." I shrugged off, earning a scowl from the older magician.

"Alright, Kane, play dumb," Michel waved his right hand as if to dismiss the topic. "I'm leaving the curse on your scrying bowls until the rules are finalized."

"There's such a thing as a phone." I smirked as his eyes narrowed again.

"I'll be watching you. Make any attempt to help, and I will let them take you out." Michel finally placed his own threat.

"Well thank you, benevolent advisor of the Chief Lector." That earned another snarl. "But what stated I need _your_ help?"

"The Chief Lector himself, and it would be wise to follow him as you have before," Michel continued.

"Oh, because destroying families to near extinction is in the right." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be here when you finally wake up."

"Amos," Michel's tone warmed up a little as I hesitated to stay. "I didn't say I support this, it just needs to be done."

"Well then, that just changes everything. As a representative of the Kane family, I would like to hand you our appreciation." Michel's right eyebrow rose as I gave a small bow. "Oh, and get off my roof," I snapped, turning to head back downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

-Julius Kane-

Carter gave me an observant look as I closed the taxi door, handing the cab driver the address to the bar. "Something on your mind?" I asked, trying to hide my own nervousness.

"Why are we in New York? You don't even have a speech to give out, do you?" He pondered.

I smiled to the thought, though that sense of dread came quickly along with it. "Well, I have special ties to this place. Kind of how you feel towards Los Angeles," I explained briefly.

"Oh, so you don't have anything to do here? Are we visiting someone?" Carter's eyes eagerly took in the passing lights that made the street beyond the car.

"No," I answered, hiding the hurt as I too took in the streets.

An hour at the airport that morning, I spotted suspicious movement around us. Protectively, I kept Carter close, wondering what they want from stalking us like this. Once we boarded the plane to Seattle, Carter's eyes seemed blank.

The next day, I mentioned Amos, and he shot me a weird look. "Who's that?"

That was two years ago, Carter's officially ten-years-old. Last time we were here, I slipped my brother's name again and he still responded in the same manner. As if he completely forgot the time spent in the mansion. After a couple of years, it started to seep in that they had wiped Amos from his memory.

The taxi pulled over, the bar looking packed from just seeing the slow moving crowd at the door. I quickly got Carter and I out, breathing in the cold air as I relaxed further. Not only was this a vacation from my cover story, but I caught myself needing something to keep me going.

To Carter, I say it's a fantastic Jazz group. Well, does it count if my brother is a tenor for them? Though I have noticed he never questioned if we were related, just noted him at each gig we attended.

I grimaced at the crowd swarming the door. There's no possibly way we're getting seats inside without a few tricks. So, did the classic mind tricks, Carter following without a slight hint of suspicion. To the door, I regarded the security with a nod and ensure to grab Carter's right hand, leading him in.

Thankfully, I grabbed us a small table in the back. Placing my suitcase and bag under the table, Carter responded the same way with his suitcase. "So, Carter, what would you like to drink?" I asked quickly, deciding now might be a good time to catch him in the backroom.

"Um, do they have coke?" He asked, taking in how crowded the place was getting.

"Hmm, I'm sure they do." I stood up, making sure I have my wallet. "Stay here, alright? I'll be back."

I spied the back door to the right of the small stage, only twenty feet from the bar. Turning back to our table, Carter was busying himself with a book I handed him just yesterday. _He'll be okay._ I told myself as I slowly made my way amongst the crowd towards the door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A gruff voice sounded from my right.

I froze for a second to see it was another bouncer. Clearing my throat, I started my excuse. "I have VIP access, don't you know me?"

His eyebrows twitched as he took a step towards me. "We don't give out VIP access. Go back to your table before I find myself kicking you out the door."

"A bar without VIPs?" I continued, deciding it would be wise to use some telepathy this time. "My brother said I could get in, that's awfully cruel of him to say."

His eyes narrowed, not really caring. So, I continued, "You know Amos Kane?"

He wasn't humored in the least. "I think everyone here has an idea who he is," he growled.

"He called me last night and said you'd let me in. Here, I'll even hand you my ID if you need proof-"

The door opened as a familiar face froze, taking me in quickly before snarling. "Kane, what do you think you're doing?" She closed it behind her quickly.

"You know him?" The security guard asked her.

"Yeah, don't let him in," she finalized, and then brushed past me for the bar.

"Hello to you too, Dasher." I decided to follow her, seeing as convincing the guard was now a loss.

She muttered a few words to herself. "I suggest you leave if you know what's best for the two of you," she yelled a bit for me to hear over the noise.

"You really are terrible at greetings," I humored.

She stopped to the right of the bar, snapping her fingers to gain one of the bartenders' attention. "Can I get eight bottles of water?"

"Sure," he responded, quickly leaving for the backroom.

"Maybe you guys should consider hiring a crew member," I suggested as she turned to face me.

"No, we don't want to start becoming corporate. And as they say, when you have to hire a guy for errands then you're heading in the 'right' direction." She sighed, taking a glance at the stage that the gray curtains are concealing. "What do you want?"

"There's nothing low profile with you, is there?" I laughed nervously.

"I could always stir a fight if you'd prefer, Mr. Combat." She faced me again, arms crossed. "Don't do this, they're watching him too."

"Uh, what?" I'm pretty sure they don't have a reason to do that.

She let out an irritated sigh. "Michel's visit didn't go well when you two left. They pulled him into meetings discussing restrictions and whatnot."

"Restrictions?" I caught myself getting angrier to the thought. "They're blaming him then?"

"No… More like they're cautious, honestly. He's been showing some very open signs of rebellion since then." She clarified, spotting Carter alone at the table still. "Is that your son?"

"Yeah, Carter Kane," I confirmed with a smile.

"Looks like you," she added, turning to the bar to find the bartender came back. "Thank you Sir," she added as he nodded, letting her juggle the bottles of distilled water in her arms.

"You, uh, need some help?" I suggested as I watched her carry two in each hand, then pinning the other four towards her chest with her arms.

"Oh yes, the next stage would be to act chivalrous to the woman who just dashed your hopes on harassing your brother. Thanks, but no." She brushed off, walking through the crowd again to the door.

I sighed and turned to the bar again. "Can I help you Sir?" The same bartender asked of me.

"Yeah, two coca colas please," I placed a five dollar bill on the counter.


	11. Chapter 11

**The idea for this chapter came to me after reading Chocolatefrogaddict's review. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!**

-Sadie Kane-

I immediately slammed my bedroom door, dropping my heavy book bag to the floor, and immediately plopped on my bed. A soft meow and a yellow fur ball curled up beside my torso. I peered down at Muffin as she peered back at me, a look in her bright eyes stating that she knows what is bothering me. "You don't know, you're a cat," I huffed off.

Her answer? Close her eyes and sleep. One can lose their mind discussing things with a cat. So I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, keeping myself from crying.

Because tomorrow I turn officially ten, four years of staying in this hell hole. Four years of teachers complaining about my antics. Four years of talks with the principle. Four years of scolding from my grandparents. And Four years of me not caring.

All I cared about was going home again; go back to what was normal. But that's long gone. Mum's dead and my Dad doesn't want me.

Four years of therapy with a cat that just sleeps. Four years of telling myself I'll get out of this soon. Four years of celebrating my birthday with my grandparents again.

Don't get me wrong, I love Gran and Gramps, but there is a limit. Gran thinks she can replace Mum, and she just can't. And Gramps, all he seems to do these days is get annoyed and complain about everything. Hell, it makes me miss Carter.

Lucky him, he's seeing the world with our Dad. I'm stuck in stuffy London where a hint of creativity is deemed rebellious. But at least I have my mates, which tends to let me forget about it all.

This eve of a new year in my life turned out very strange. You see, I have never received mail before, _ever_. So when Gran yelled my name, and I came rushing down the stairs expecting a lecture about the book bag being dropped on the wooden floorboards _again_, I stopped to see a tall man holding a medium sized box as Gran kept the door open.

"What is that?" I asked as I took a step forward.

"A special package for a Sadie Kane," the man stated, brown eyes urging me to take it.

I eagerly took it, and then took in the mailman. He wasn't the usual postman that came by to drop off bills and junk mail. "Thanks, you have something we need to sign?" I asked, not really knowing how this worked.

"Nope," the man gave a small smile. "Take care."

"You too," Gran replied as she closed the door.

I observed the box with eager eyes. It was a simple brown box for mail, bearing nice handwriting that spoke out our address and my name in a bold blue pen. "Does it say who it's from?" Gran asked with interest.

"Uh, not that I see," I flipped the box to see there wasn't anything there label-wise.

Gramps snorted from his navy recliner, "Open it; I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Gran gestured me to follow her to the study. Of course, she used the letter-opener to tear at the tape; she doesn't trust me with knives still. But she let me open it.

I suspected an explosion of colored package peanuts to come flying out. Instead, it was a letter bearing my name in the same bold blue ink on the label and a pair of combat boots. My eyes widened, pulling the letter to the side as I yanked the boots out. Their laces were newly tied the way they need to be when you wear them. Black soles, and matching black leather.

Gran's eyes bulged out of her head to the sight. "Hold on, dear," she quickly hurried into the living room again.

They smelt of leather, and I instantly loved them. And well, my patience is known to be limited. I took my dumb pumps off and slide my bare feet into them. My feet were now warming up, earning more points in my book. Who cares if the school disapproves, they disapprove of me in general! I'll wear them until the day I die.

Gramps rushed in, stopping at the doorway as his eyes stayed fixed on my feet. "Who sent them?" He demanded.

"Doesn't say," I shrugged. Whoever it was is now one of my favorite people.

"Read the letter Sadie, maybe it will say?" Gran offered.

But I got the feeling they disapproved as well, especially from Gramps' glare. I snatched the letter with my right hand. "I'll read it on my own time."

"Sadie, you will read it right now and tell us who sent it!" Gramps snarled, standing taller to make himself look more like an authority figure.

"It's my birthday present; you can't take it from me!" I snapped in defense, irritation flushing my expression.

"Sadie, we know it is," Gran started with her calm tone. "It's just that girls don't _wear_ combat boots. It's not normal."

As if 'normal' is what I am anyways. "Well, this girl does now," I continued, brushing past my Gramps before he could make a grab on me.

I could hear his heavy footsteps following me upstairs, but I locked the door to my bedroom to keep him out. Sliding my feet out of the boots, I hastily put my socks on and put them in the boots again. Even warmer, a smile played on my expression despite my Gramps vivid anger shooting from beyond the door.

After a few minutes, I went to drown out my Gramps' ranting with my CD player, but making sure not to make it 'too loud' to earn another rant session later. He eventually gave up after the second song, leaving me in bliss.

Muffin apparently woke up, and was now rubbing against my newly attained boots as I sat on the wooden chair in front of my desk. "At least you approve," I added, smile still not able to escape my expression.

Then I remembered the letter, quickly glancing at the way my name was written. I've never seen this handwriting before, but I could tell I loved it. It spoke of clear boldness with how well the blue stood out from the white of the envelope. I eagerly tore it open, pulling out a folded lined paper with quite a bit of this blue ink.

I gingerly opened it, hoping they left their name in the letter. Though if they're smart, they probably wouldn't in fear of Gramps chasing them to the end of the earth. Taking a breath to relax my nerves, my eyes scanned the letter.

* * *

Dear Sadie,

I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I can't help but notice your own loneliness. I just want you to know that despite everything, there are people that love you and would do anything for you. You always have someone looking out for you no matter how bad it gets.

Please, don't attempt to run away. Your grandparents love you; they are trying to look out for you. They are just doing what is best in their eyes. No matter how ridiculous it may sound at the time. Running from it will just provoke problems.

I came upon these boots and thought of you. Knowing your more recent rebelliousness, I figured you'd like them. It's probably bad to support that kind of behavior but taking a look at myself, who cares anymore?

Maybe one day we can see each other again. I keep dreaming of it myself; it's the only thing keeping me sane. So I want you to think of seeing your brother and father more than two days a year. You'd be surprise how easily you can lift your spirits doing that alone.

Eventually we will get through this. But for now, do us all a favor and please stay. You don't know how good you have it until it's gone.

Now to leave you with a quote.

"In order for the artist to have a world to express he must first be situated in this world, oppressed or oppressing, resigned or rebellious, a man among men." –Charles Baudelaire.

Loves you endearingly,

A Distant Memory

* * *

'A Distant Memory', what a weird name to leave me with. I scanned the quote again to remember it, though it didn't make much sense, there were big words involved and I didn't want to pull out a dictionary. Maybe I'd look it up another day for it to make sense.

For now, though, I caught myself crying to the words that spoke out most. 'You always have someone looking out for you no matter how bad it gets'. I gently put the letter back inside it's envelop and grabbed three tissues from their box, attempting to get myself to stop.

* * *

I had originally planned to skip school on my birthday, but one glance at the combat boots and I hurried out of bed. Took a quick shower, threw my hair up in a ponytail, put on my dumb school uniform, slipped on my jacket, shouldered my book bag, and immediately put on my boots. Rushed down the stairs to hear Gran give me the usual 'good morning' as I grabbed a strip of bacon, intending to leave as quickly as possible.

Everything was smooth until I went for the front door; Gramps immediately blocked my path as his eyes took in the boots again. "You're not wearing those."

"It's raining; I'm _not_ wearing those idiotic pumps!" I snapped, my right hand gripping the strap of the book bag tightly.

"That's why you're wearing your rain boots," Gramps continued.

An irritated tsk escaped my lips. The thought of those girly bright purple atrocities made me want to puke on him and make a dash out the door. "These are warmer!" I defended.

His eyes just narrowed, taking my stance as a challenge. Great, now I'm going to be lucky if I'm even _late_ for school. "You may wear them in the house, but not beyond this door," he placed down, as if expecting I'll follow his rules.

A light bulb went off in my head though, so I put on my best upset look. "I'm sorry Gramps for testing your judgment. I will go put these back upstairs and put on the rain boots instead."

What he didn't know? I yanked them off and put them in my book bag, making sure they are not noticeable. Thankfully, the bag is heavy and lumpy looking already that it looked normal. Proud of my success, I slipped on the horrid purple torture and walked out the door. I waited until I got to the school from my walk in the rain to change into the combat boots.

The school day went okay, though the teachers gave me horrified looks to my footwear. Did I care? No. They don't know, they have yet to walk in my shoes. But someone out there did, and they gifted me the best fitted shoes to show who I really am.

**Again, thank you for reading! Please ****_please_**** review!**


End file.
